The Killer in the House
by Mijatori
Summary: Mustang gives Ed a mission to... babysit a killer? How will Ed and Al deal with a killer now living with them? More importantly, is this killer actually a bad person? Rated T because Ed is Ed. My first story sorry if it's bad... Also I don't know how often I'm going to be updating.
1. Chapter 1

"Fullmetal, I have a mission for you, come with me."

A mission? Did it have to with the philosophers stone? For some reason Ed didn't think that was it...

When they finally arrived in Roy Mustang's office, Ed was a little pissed, Mustang hadn't spoken the entire way there,no matter what Ed did... He closed the door and flopped on one of the small sofas in the middle of the room while Mustang quietly went to behind his desk.

"So, why am I hear again?"

"I told you, you have a mission." Mustang seemed to be as sarcastic as ever, but his eyes, they were downcast, and, the expression on his face seemed to be a combination of sadness and anger.

"It's here in Central, so you won't e traveling anywhere for a while."

"I take it it has nothing to do with the stone?" Ed asked.

"No," Colonel Mustang said bluntly.

"So why are you putting me on this case?"

"Because I can," Mustang smirked.

"Humph"

"Also," Roy said, "It's a very serious case." Mustang's eyes became very dark as if he was about to either cry, or kill. "Three years ago their was a kidnapping, four men entered a household here in Central, killed the parents, and kidnapped the six year old girl living there. They were planning on auctioning her off in the black market."

"Th-That's horrible, but wha-"

"I'm not finished, somehow, their location had become compromised. Another child saw them bring the little girl into an abandoned warehouse, unconscious. When this child, being only twelve, put two and two together- it had already been made public about the double murder and kidnapping, they acted instantly. Apparently they ended up tricking one of the men that they were lost and need help. When the man lowered his guard, they stabbed him in the chest."

"Wh-What?!" Ed had not expected something like that to be said. A twelve year old? Granted by the time Ed was twelve he was already a 'dog of the military' but he had never killed anybody...

"They then slit the throat of another, stabbed another in between the eyes, and the final won, they cut off his tongue..." Mustang looked sick when he thought back to that day, the scene was disgusting. For large men-obviously dead- sprawled out on the floor, blood everywhere, the stench of death was overwhelming, and in the corner, was a small child, totally expressionless, holding and even smaller-sobbing- child.

"But, what does any of that has to do with the mission you're giving me?" Ed was slightly scared, but he choose not to show it, especially not in front of Colonel Bastard here.

"You're going to become a baby-sitter," Mustang said, and, unfortunately for Ed, he wasn't kidding.

"You mean, that little girl, what is she? Nine now? Why do you want me to watch her?" This kind of pissed Ed off why was he being forced to watch some nine year old?

"Not her, she was adopted shortly after that event three years ago. No, the other one, because of what happened, they where sentenced to three years in a maximum security prison plus one year probation." Mustang said coolly. He had always hated that sentence...

"What? Why where were he put in jail for that? Wasn't justified?"

Mustang shrugged, "The public feared a child with that much power, who could kill for large men and not give it a second thought, eventually, the military was up against a wall, either charge them with murder, or a riot."

"How come I've never heard anything about this?"

"It may have been a popular story in Central at the time, however, it wasn't really very well known nationally," Mustang explained.

"And you want me and Al to watch this kid? Why me though? I still don't get it." Ed was interested in meeting this guy, but, after hearing what he did, Ed also wanted to stay as far away from him as possible...

"That kid is the same age as you now, Fullmetal; and yes the terms of the probation state that the must be with a military personal at all times. So, I decided on you, Ed." Ed had never seen the Colonel in this kind of state before, he seemed desperate, it was a little humbling.

"I understand, I'll do it," Ed got up to leave, "bur you owe me one Colonel."

Roy sat up slightly straighter, he feared Ed would refuse the job, Ed was strong and brave sure, but this could e to much for anybody, let alone a fifteen year old. Right, Ed wasn't a normal fifteen year old. "Right, they get out of prison today, so I want you to go over there and pick up your's and Al's new roommate."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Ed turned around to leave, but turned back, "Oh yeah, Colonel?

"What is it now Fullmetal? Forgot how to get to the prison?" Mustang snorted sarcastically.

"Like hell! It's just, a name? Can you tell me his name before I get there?" Ed said, scratching the back of his head.

Mustang look up, oh yeah he completely forgot that part. He smirked, "Well, her name is Dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

A girl? Sure, Ed wasn't sexist or anything, but he just couldn't see a twelve little girl taking down four grown men the way the Colonel said. Ugh, also, Ed didn't know how to deal with a girl, the only girl he's ever been around was Winry, but for some reason she didn't really count. The guard at the front gate said that Dawn, or, as they said, prisoner 18764, was being let out at 1500, or 3:00. It was 2:57 now, and Ed was a little nervous. He didn't even have time to talk to Al about all this, right outside Central Command was Lieutenant Havoc waiting with a car to take him to the prison. How are he and Al going to deal with this for a year? Why did he except the mission as easily as he did? What was she going to be like? Man Ed was hungry...

3:00, Dawn was going to walk out side any second. "No turning back now," Ed thought. The next thing he saw was the doors just beyond the gates opening. Then out walk four, very large, very strong looking men on all sides of another man who had a leash in his had, connected to the leash was what looked like a dog collar around the neck of an extremely, small, pale girl. Although her hair hung in strands around her face, Ed could still make out her features pretty easily. She had a small, heart-shaped face and big blue eyes-the color of the sky, her hair was and auburn with a purplish tint to it. Even to someone as socially retarded as Ed, she was pretty.

The man holding her like a dog turned to Dawn, "Prisoner 18764, your sentence of three years in maximum security prison has now been completed. Is there anything you would like to say about your time here?" She shook her head, never looking up from from the ground. "Aw, come on, just one little thing," a large sadistic smile was spread on his face, Ed didn't know him, but he didn't like him. "Just one thing and I'll stop," Then, he said,with a creepier look than before, "You sociopath."

Dawn, still looking down, just simply stated, "The food sucked."

"Ah, see! Now was that so hard?" He said, as he was taking of her collar, then, after handing in to the guard to his right, took off her handcuffs. "Well then," he said, now addressing Ed, she's in your hands now, mister Fullmetal alchemist."

"U-Uh thanks." Ed tried to be as polite as possible to this freak, world know how much paper work Mustang would have him do if he ended up in a fight with the head of a prison. "Um, Dawn right? Come with me, I got a car out front." Dawn nodded slightly then started walking towards Ed. Then Ed turned to lead her.

"Oh, Mister Elric?" Ed turned around to see what that creep wanted now.

"Yeah?"

"She may seem small and ordinary, but do remember: a monster will always be a monster."

Ed had a look of shook on his face that's right, this girl was able to overpower and kill four grown men. Ed realized: he was scared of her. However, he wouldn't let a guy like that get the better of him, he quickly hide his shock and fear. "Thanks for the tip," Ed turned to leave once more, "I'll keep that in mind when this monster actually gets to be taller than me!" Ed laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride back to Central Command could be described in one word: awkward. Ed sat up front with Havoc, leaving Dawn in the back. Havoc ended up breaking the silence. "Oh Ed?"

"Hmm," Ed looked out the window and muttered.

"The Colonel said not to worry, he got Fuery to go get Al so he wouldn't worry," Havoc smiled.

"Al's at Central Command?" asked Ed

"Yup," Havoc replied, "but we all have strict orders from the Colonel not to tell him anything until you do." Havoc winked, "Roy feels it would be best if you explained it all."

"Hffph, sure he does," Ed snorted.

* * *

"Brother!" Al trotted to Ed when he saw him enter Mustang's office. "What's going on? Colonel Mustang said you would tell me when you can back. Where did you go? Does this have anything to do with the stone?"

"No, it doesn't Al." Ed replied

"Then wha- oh" Al stopped when he saw a girl, shorted than Ed, standing behind his brother, next to Lieutenant Havoc. "Hello."

"Al, this is Dawn. She's a, we-we're going to have to a... take care of her for a while," Ed stated.

"H-huh? Wha?"

"Come sit down Alphonse," Roy said, still sitting behind his desk, with a solemn look on his face. Ed thought it looked like Mustang hadn't even moved since he left.

"Uh, yes, sir." With that, Ed and Al moved to one couch, and, sitting on one in front of them: Dawn; Havoc was standing next to her, as if to block off her escape route.

"I've assigned Edward the job of watching and taking care of Dawn here," Roy explained.

"Brother? Why does he have to watch a little girl?" Al asked.

"She may seem small but she's actually Ed's age," Sergeant Fuery smiled.

"O-Oh," Al turned to Dawn, "I'm sorry if i offended you. My name is Alphonse. I'm Ed's younger brother, people say I don't really look my age either," laughed Al. "But," he turned back to Mustang, "why does Ed have to watch her? She seems okay, who is she?"

"A Probationer,"stated Ed , never looking away from Dawn, who, in turn, never looked up from the ground, and remained expressionless.

Al looked at Ed, "A-A what?" If Al could show facial expressions, his right then would be shock.

"She was let out of prison today, that's where I was, I had to go pick her up." Ed said to Al, but not looking at him.

"I think your brother deserves a better explanation, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

"I was just getting started," Ed retorted, he finally looked at Al, and, with a very serious look on his face, told Al of the events that happened three years prior. When he finished, Al seemed shell-shocked. How? Why? That _girl_? She did what? Al half didn't believe it, but he knew Ed would never lie about something like that."

"But what about her parents? They must really want to see her after all this time..."

"As far as anyone knows, she has no family, she refuses to talk about her past, and no one has ever claimed her. Before she was arrested, she didn't exist," explained the Colonel.

"But I still don't understand, why do you want brother to take care of her? He's not really good with people..."

"Al! I'm fine with people! Just not _annoying_ people." Ed huffed

"I needed it to be someone the public trusted, who better than the 'Hero of the People'," smiled Roy.

"Someone the public trusts?" asked Al.

"The only reason Dawn was sent to jail was because she was feared, the announcement of her parole could could start a riot here in Central. However, if the people here she is being monitored by the Fullmetal Alchemist, they should remain calm enough," Roy Mustang explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. So, she'll be with us for a year?" Al seemed to have calmed down knowing nobody in the room said anything like 'If she goes mad then Ed can control her' or something.

"That's right, it's only for a year. Then Dawn will be a free girl again," Mustang smiled. "Well, then you should get going. Oh, and Fullmetal?"

"Yeah Colonel," Ed said as he getting ready to leave.

"There's one more thing. A State Alchemist was killed yesterday. It's Scar, he's back."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What a cliffhanger! **

**How will Ed and Al be able to deal with this girl? **

**How will Scar come into play?**

**All this and more next time I'm bored and decide to write more!**

**Also I really hope people like it I've been thinking of writing this for a long time and I finally decided to write it! Please tell me how you feel about it and I am open to opinions on how you might like to see it go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah yeah i know, and I'm sorry. This is pretty short and I'm sorry for such a ling wait. School's been taking all my time so I've had to write this in bits and pieces. I'M SORRY OKAY! Next chapter will be longer I promise! This was more of a buffer chapter. :/**

**ALSO! I don't have a beta so if anyone want's to help me out with that, message me on here or on my email a helpmeloveagain ! I'm still writing so if anybody has any feed back or suggestions for how they want to happen, feel free to tell me! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or any characters accept for Dawn or any other O****Cs that might pop up!**  


* * *

**UGH! Could this day get any worse? First, Colonel Mustang gave him this mission, to become this girls, ugh, he felt like a body-guard... Oh! But it gets better! Not only is he now the body-guard to a killer for a whole year, but Colonel Bastard just told Ed that Scar was back? "Damn," Ed thought to himself, "someones really got it out for me don't they?"**

"Where are we going now brother?" Al asked.

"Well," Ed thought to himself, "I think you should take Dawn back to our room here. You tired?" He asked Dawn.

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know."

"Right..." Ed murmured, turning back to Al.

"Aren't you coming back too brother?" Al asked, "You should lay low for awhile, with Scar probably looking for you and all."

Ed waved him off. "I'll be fine Al. Scar doesn't scare me one bit!" Ed laughed nervously, thinking back to his last run-in with the scarred Ishvalan. He and Al were both pretty messed up from that experience. "Besides, I have a few things to do around town, and I uh, I gotta make a phone call."

"Well okay, just be careful, and try not to get into a fight with anyone."

"Yeah yeah, I got it Al."

"Brother?"

"Ugh, what is it now Al?" Ed groaned.

"If you're calling who I think you're calling, be_ really_ careful," Al cautioned.

"Don't you think I know that Al?" Ed laughed. With that he turned and hurried down the cobble-paved streets of Central.

"What should I do first? Make a phone call, or go talk to that creep of a warden?" Ed thought to himself, "Warden it is!" Ed laughed nervously, "Anything other than have to make _that _phone call..."


	5. NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

**OK. New chapter isn't finished yet but I felt I needed to say some thing to you all.**

**First: I NEED A BETA READER like right now! I've heard recently that some of my grammar is off along with some spelling problems. If anyone is interested in becoming my beta reader, you can contact me at: helpmeloveagain gmail . **

**Second: I am REALLY sorry about how long the waits been in between chapters. I'm a junior in high school with 2 AP classes with homework every night. Not to mention I'm in stage crew and book club after school. It's just all taking up all my time and I never have time to sit down and just write anymore.  
**

**Third: I LIKE REVIEWS! I'm honestly kinda stuck on what should happen next in the fic. I would greatly appreciate you guy's input. **

**Finally thank you for reading my story! It's the first one I've ever put online and I'm still really nervous about it and I really want you guys to like it. OK, see you in my next chapter.**


End file.
